


staying power

by nattura



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattura/pseuds/nattura
Summary: The website Soobin bought the fleshlight from had so many options that it made his head spin, so he just clicked on the top featured item and hoped for the best.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 169





	staying power

The fleshlight Soobin buys has a black case and is molded into a little pink pussy at the end. It hadn’t been intentional — the website he bought it from had so many options that it made his head spin, so he just clicked on the top featured item and hoped for the best. He doesn't hate it and suspects that Yeonjun, who will be on the receiving end of it, won’t mind either. 

He’s right, of course. Yeonjun hardens at the speed of light while Soobin gently explains what he wants to do to him, and gulps audibly when Soobin shows him the toy with a proud little smile on his face. 

Soobin doesn’t even bother stripping Yeonjun entirely, just taking away his shorts and underwear. Yeonjun watches, entranced, as Soobin upends the bottle of lube into the fleshlight. His Adam’s apple bobs, presumably thinking of the soft, wet sounds that are undoubtedly going to fill the room, and Soobin has a hard time not laughing at how eager Yeonjun looks. 

He’s in a bit of a teasing mood, rubbing the tip of Yeonjun's cock over the little pink opening. Yeonjun doesn’t seem to mind much, throwing his head back as Soobin lets the tight opening slip halfway over the head of his cock. It takes three passes before Soobin finally shows him mercy, pushing the fleshlight down and down and _down,_ until Yeonjun's entire cock has disappeared into it.

Soobin allows himself to relax, laying down on his stomach between Yeonjun’s spread legs. That’s all the time Yeonjun gets to adjust because as soon as Soobin has made himself comfortable, he’s swirling the toy around, rocking it back and forth so Yeonjun can feel all of it. 

“Shit, Soobin, fuck,” Yeonjun pants out, fists tightening in the sheets. He’s no virgin, Soobin made sure of that, but he’s acting like he’s never felt anything like this before. Tilting his head to the side curiously, Soobin starts to use the fleshlight like it’s meant to be used, pulling it up and down Yeonjun’s cock. Yeonjun moans, hips jerking in counterpoint.

Soobin knows it isn’t the same as fucking a person, not by a long shot, so he made sure the toy he purchased had a heating function. It had shipped from America and taken a while to arrive, but it looks like it was worth the wait with the way Yeonjun keeps trying to fuck up into the toy like Soobin was on his lap.

“Feel good?”

“Yeah,” Yeonjun breathes, sounding like the wind has been knocked out of him.

“Mmm,” Soobin hums, and he can only imagine how his eyes light up when he continues, “better than me?”

“Never,” comes Yeonjun’s immediate response.

Soobin rolls his eyes good naturedly, willing away his blush. “You’re such a liar, hyung. There’s not all of _this_ inside of me,” he says, shoving his finger in the toy alongside Yeonjun’s cock and petting along the grooves and protrusions inside. It’s a tight fit and Soobin can’t tell if it’s because the inside of the toy is narrow, his own fingers are big, Yeonjun is just that thick, or a combination of all three.

Either way, Yeonjun wails, body pitching forward in shock. Soobin removes his finger from the toy and uses that hand to push him back down. He goes willingly but the poor thing looks _tortured,_ and Soobin really can’t help himself. 

“I wish I could have seen that,” Soobin coos, letting his voice lilt in a way he knows makes Yeonjun’s sense escape him, “I’d say I should have gotten a clear one, but I can’t say I mind this view.”

Yeonjun has the best view of all, and his eyes flicker to it before his eyes shut tight and he turns his head to the side, burying his cheek into his shoulder. “Soobin,” he says, the plead in his voice clear.

Soobin ignores it. “What? Look how you stretch this little pussy out.”

Yeonjun doesn’t look, his eyes finding Soobin’s instead. “You're being mean _._ ”

Soobin is an actor. He could school his face into nonchalance or twist his features into something devilish and predatory, but Yeonjun is so pretty and so desperate that all thoughts of teasing him disappear from Soobin’s mind. He redoubles his efforts, twisting the fleshlight left and right as he fucks it over Yeonjun’s length. His hips kick and Soobin deploys a hand to push them back down into the mattress and keep them there, forcing Yeonjun to take it.

Soobin knows his hands are big. When he sees Yeonjun’s eyes flickering between the hand pressed to his hip and the one wrapped around the toy, he grins, using his nondominant hand to wave his fingers in front of Yeonjun’s face.

“Earth to kitten,” he murmurs, and Yeonjun’s eyes snap to him, seeming a little embarrassed about being caught. “You want these?”

“Please,” Yeonjun whimpers.

Soobin coos, rummaging around in the sheets to find the discarded little bottle of lube, “You’re so polite today.”

“Don’t mock me,” Yeonjun complains, although his voice gets quieter as he watches Soobin coat his fingers.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Soobin counters, sliding a long finger into Yeonjun with a smooth, metered motion. It gives way almost instantly, something that pleases Soobin. He adds another finger almost immediately, and Yeonjun squirms at that one, thighs automatically spreading further. Soobin scissors his fingers and Yeonjun’s breath catches in his throat, and he looks absolutely dazed.

Despite how much Yeonjun likes it, the angle is impractical for Soobin, making him huff in annoyance. “Hyung, you want to put your leg over my shoulder for me?”

He didn’t stop moving his fingers while he was speaking, so it takes Yeonjun a hot second to process that he was actually being spoken to. Soobin takes the opportunity to poke at Yeonjun once again, “I have to do everything for you, hm?”

He lets a tiny bit of mockery sneak into his voice, and Yeonjun reacts to it just as Soobin knew he would; with a blush, a tiny whimper, and a shake of his head. Yeonjun goes to move his leg weakly, but Soobin speeds up the process for him, shifting so his shoulder is underneath Yeonjun’s thigh. He sits up slightly, pushing Yeonjun’s leg back and drawing an honest to god _squeak_ out of his pretty little mouth.

Now that Soobin is sure that his position will allow him to use his entire arm like he needs to, he puts all of his attention back on Yeonjun. He alternates with his hands, pulling his fingers out of Yeonjun while the fleshlight engulfs him completely. Moving both of his hands at the same time requires a level of dexterity that Soobin will never have, but Yeonjun doesn’t even care, thoroughly rattled by everything Soobin is doing to him. 

Yeonjun wears desperation prettily, the most pitiful sound coming out of him as Soobin momentarily stops to shift his hips, his own very hard cock making itself known through his sweatpants. Half panicked and worried he’s going to pull away, Yeonjun wraps his long leg around Soobin and draws him closer.

Soobin laughs at him as he is pushed forward. “I’m not going anywhere, hyung.”

“Kiss me,” Yeonjun pleads, arm flying out to tug at the sleeve of Soobin’s hoodie. “I’m — _fuck_ , being too loud, please kiss me.”

Soobin makes a little sound of pity, leaning in close. Once Yeonjun does the same, eyes fluttering shut, Soobin pulls his fingers out of Yeonjun and lifts up the hem of the older’s shirt, shoving it between his lips as a makeshift gag instead. Yeonjun’s eyes fly open and the slant to his eyebrows tells Soobin that he feels betrayed, but the expression dissolves pretty quickly when Soobin pushes his fingers back inside.

For all his sharp eyes and faux disappointment that Soobin won’t kiss him, Yeonjun does his best to keep the shirt in his mouth, even biting down on it when Soobin massages little circles into his prostate. He keeps at it, jacking Yeonjun off faster now that he doesn’t have to worry about two different motions, and Yeonjun looks about three seconds away from shattering.

Soobin decides to make use of his mouth, leaning down to kiss his thighs, and he barely makes contact before he feels Yeonjun’s skin trembling beneath his lips.

“Hnn, Soobin, I’m close,” Yeonjun spits out his shirt to whine, hips shifting as he tries to shove more of his cock into the fleshlight.

“Already?”

Soobin must do a poor job of hiding his amusement, because Yeonjun shoves at his shoulder and snaps, “Shut the fuck up.”

A cute little jab, but Soobin does him one better and snatches the toy right off of him in one smooth, quick motion. 

Yeonjun makes a garbled noise of protest as he comes, just barely missing the inside. Instead, he makes a mess all over Soobin’s fingers and pants. There are a few drops on the lips of the toy and Soobin briefly considers making Yeonjun clean it up with his mouth, but he decides against it, thinking that the image would surely have him coming all over himself untouched. 

Soobin goes to stand but Yeonjun’s arm shoots out, pulling him back down and on top of him. When he kisses Soobin, his mouth is hot and insistent, almost like he has something to prove. Maybe he does.

They part for a moment and Yeonjun cups Soobin’s face tenderly, looking into his eyes. “You are not leaving this fucking bed until I’m done with you. Understand?”

That’s not a command that Soobin would ever even dream of saying no to. He nods eagerly, smiling, letting Yeonjun flip them over on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a mood last night and this was the result..entirely self indulgent I'm sorry...one day I will write a full, proper fic for them
> 
> thank you for reading!!
> 
> 200906  
> \- M


End file.
